


Boundaries

by pfaugh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's got Haruka tied up and desperate. It's a good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

It's easy to tell with the way Haruka tugs and shifts against his bindings that he's _displeased_. Funny, really, that Haruka's at his most transparent when blindfolded with his hands leather-bound to the frame of his dorm bunk bed, his legs similarly spread by the belts wrapped securely to the sides. Sousuke leans back to appreciate the view, the way Haruka's thighs flex as if trying to hide where he's pinkest and all soft curves. It's _cute_ , in a way, but mostly it's just satisfying to know he can take his time without Haruka spoiling his fun. He can let his eyes rest and drag over every inch of skin without demanding hands pulling him to Haruka's whims.

No, he'll just wait in silence as Haruka fidgets impatiently, his every muscle seeming to _beg_ Sousuke to do something- _anything._ But with as loud as Haruka's movements may be, his mouth remains stubbornly shut. It isn't an unusual thing between them, really. They've always bit down their own gasps and moans, refusing to allow each other to know just how much they're enjoying those rough, hungry touches.

But hey- Sousuke's not the one tied up. He has the luxury of taking his time in drawing out those sweet gasps he _knows_ Haruka's capable of.

Still, Sousuke also knows that it's taken a lot of discussion to even get Haruka to agree to do this, and even now he can see the wariness wired through Haruka's body. He knows it's difficult for the other to accept relinquishing so much control, this boy who trusts so sparingly and guards his autonomy within insurmountable fortresses.

So he takes care not to be _too_ cruel as he runs his hand up Haruka's thigh. It tenses under his touch, uncertain and wary as Sousuke explores a body he's tasted time and again but has yet to truly admire. Situating himself between spread legs, Sousuke drags teeth and tongue down one thigh and up the other, intrigued by the way Haruka's abdomen shifts and the way his toes curl. He _hears_ that hitched breath, and he wishes Haruka could see his smirk right now.

The very thought of Haruka's potentially annoyed expression turns him on even more than the picture beneath him.

Perhaps due to his uncertainty, Haruka's only half-hard and not nearly flushed enough for Sousuke's taste. He scoots up, leans down to press his lips against neck and collarbone, down to Haruka's chest and sides where Sousuke knows he's _particularly_ sensitive. He's rewarded with a gasp that's quickly swallowed, but it's early enough in the game where Sousuke's not too disappointed, only encouraged. He _feels_ that arousal pressed against him, becoming more and more persistent with every second their naked bodies slide together, with every kiss and bite Sousuke carves into that flesh. Even as Haruka refuses to make any noise, his body is loud enough to make up for his silence.

Sousuke knows he's won when his lips flutters over the tip of Haruka's dick and those hips roll for more. He keeps his touch infuriatingly light, chuckling when he already hears frustrated noises. His breath glides along heated skin, his hands on either thigh. He watches as Haruka's body flinches from his stare, watches as every intimate part of him trembles with need.

Haruka can't ever say that Sousuke doesn't do anything for him, because Sousuke takes mercy and swallows him whole, as much as he can fit in his mouth with tongue pressed to the underside.

And, oh, the moan that jerks from Haruka's throat is one Sousuke knows he's going to remember. It's loud, pitched with surprise and pleasure, unrestricted and raw. The bed shakes as Haruka's legs attempt to pinch together, but the leather belts keep them open for Sousuke to work Haruka's dick undisturbed. But Sousuke can't complain about going down on a writhing Haruka, shaking thighs on either side of him. His pace is agonizingly steady and slow, each drag of his mouth and tongue measured and savoring. Haruka seems determined to remain as quiet as possible, but he looks gorgeous, Sousuke thinks, with lip caught between his teeth and chest heaving.

Sousuke pulls back until he's got just the head. He gives Haruka a _suck_ , the taste of pre heavy and familiar. His tongue traces under the rim, dips into the slit.

" _Hurry up,_ " Haruka growls, though his voice wavers.

Sousuke, for what it's worth, gives the demand a second of consideration before deliberately slowing down. His hands, though, work even as his mouth stills. Fingers press against Haruka's taint, eliciting a whine and another shake of the bed. Haruka may kill him after this, but in the end, it's absolutely worth it. When else will he have Haruka spread pretty like this, vulnerable and not being an annoying asshole?

"Yamazaki."

Sousuke ignores Haruka's implied threats as he sits up and reaches for the lubricant, slicking his fingers and resituating himself between Haruka's legs. He thumbs Haruka open and breaches into him. His own breath falters at Haruka's tightness around him, the feeling of Haruka shifting and tensing around his fingers. He curls his fingers, pressing and stroking. His gaze shifts from where his hand slides back and forth to Haruka's conflicted expressions and his adamant refusal to make a single noise.

Clearly, a challenge that Sousuke _obviously_ needs to shatter.

So he pushes in deeper and spreads his fingers. He hears a quiet gasp, and he hooks inside Haruka, rubbing where he knows it feels best. And just as he expected, the bed shakes when Haruka thrashes, his head tossed back into the pillows as he moans without restraint. Sousuke starts slow, drinking in Haruka's deep, drawn-out sighs before he quickens his pace. He can feel the friction building in the other's body, coiled tight around his fingers as Haruka's gasps turn short and near-frenzied. 

"Yama- _Yamazaki-!_ " The leather creaks along with the bed while Haruka's body shifts and pulls and rolls down further onto Sousuke's fingers. "Get _in me_ -!"

As nice as it is to see the other demand, normally so cool and composed now burned ragged with desire, and as nice as it would be to get him to _beg_ \- Sousuke doesn't say a word, doesn't reward Haruka with the cock he's so desperate to get inside him. No, Sousuke would rather watch as Haruka's hole reddens and shines with slick from his fingers alone. He wants to watch as Haruka shreds at the seams, the leather belts rubbing his skin pink, his muscles sharpening as tension builds.

"S-stop, or I'm going to- _Sousuke_ , it's- it-"

It isn't everyday that Sousuke gets to hear Haruka sound so _unwound_ , his voice melting into breathy whines before ending in a loud moan of nothing in particular, though Sousuke swear he heard his name punctuated in a whisper. His fingers slip out, and he wipes them idly on his pants before unbuttoning and unzipping himself.

Even while blindfolded and blissed out, Haruka looks suspicious.

Which he should be, because as soon as Sousuke pulls himself out and greases himself up, he circles the tips of his dick around Haru's hole, pushes against his taint teasingly.

Haruka grunts, _scowls._

But even with his displeasure, Haruka can't hide the way he _twitches_ in anticipation, and Sousuke, generous as he is to this brat of a man who doesn't deserve it, slides into him to the hilt. He gets a hiss in response, a squeeze around his dick because he knows Haruka's particularly sensitive, and he knows he's pressing against every _right_ spot in all the right ways.

"You couldn't have just used my mouth?" Haruka fights against his bindings once again, trying to inch off Sousuke to relieve the pressure inside him. He's flushed, chest still heaving and legs still trembling, but he looks and sounds as annoyed and put-upon as ever.

"Nope," Sousuke finally answer as he starts to move, slow and steady and making sure Haruka feels every bit of him. "Not my fault you came just from my fingers."

Well, it kind of is, but Sousuke's not about to actually admit that.

Haruka doesn't have a chance to respond because soon enough, Sousuke's flicking his hips hard and fast into him. His complaints become whimpers that he's far too busy and overwhelmed to try and bite down. He twists this way and that, nearly _shouting_ with the way Sousuke strikes him deep, his usual composure shattering under the weight of pleasure and stimulation. It sizzles like lightning, and he squirms under its attack, the best he can anyway with the kiss of leather holding him still.

He doesn't say a word, but Sousuke can _hear_ every 'please' hidden under his gasps and sighs. As much as he teases Haruka for coming so quickly from his fingers, Sousuke can't deny that he'd gotten hard just from hearing the other and feeling the other tighten around him. He leans over Haruka, hands on either side of his head as his hips snap and pull, as orgasm pushes him deep into Haruka where he leaves traces of himself for Haruka to remember him by on the train ride home.

He collapses, all breathlessness and afterglow. Haruka grunts in annoyance from the entirety of the situation - Sousuke's weight, his bound limbs, the uncomfortable leather, his aching muscles, the dick still in his ass - but Sousuke thinks it'll be fine, just this once, to take his time.

Just this once, he thinks it'll be okay to be soft with Haruka, to pretend that the confines of their relationship allows for something gentle, something kind, something on the brink of romantic. Just this once, he'll hold Haruka in his arms without the other leaving right away. Just this once, he'll pretend he can't see the hesitation in Haruka's eyes at the thought of something more.

Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you MEAN I have multichapter fics I should be working on instead??? Not proofread I just needed to get the porn out there asap.
> 
> Oh btw feel free to send me SouHaru prompts at my tumblr: striderian at tumblr dot com !


End file.
